


Forever

by iwasbotwp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasbotwp/pseuds/iwasbotwp
Summary: A snippet from Ron and Hermione's wedding. Written as a wedding gift for someone who doesn't even ship Romione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeartOfAspen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfAspen/gifts).

> For my dear friend, HeartOfAspen, in celebration of her marriage. Neither she nor I really ship Ron with Hermione, but perhaps she'll understand why I chose them for her.

Fairy lights twinkled softly above the guests' heads, casting shifting shadows. Lilting strains from the band floated around the tent, twining between lovers and tempting the intrepid. It was late enough into the night that many of the candles on the tables were guttering out; the few still lit had been moved by the remaining attendees to a couple of rowdy tables.

The sunset ceremony that had joined her to Ron left Hermione’s skin still tingling with magic - both foreign and comfortably familiar. In the liminal space of twilight over the moors spanning off into the distance beyond the Burrow’s pond, a wizened witch from the ministry had performed the ancient marriage rites.

Now, with the clock showing that it was no longer her wedding day, but rather the day after, Hermione sat alone at the head table - finally feeling she had fulfilled her obligation to talk to every guest. Gently, she traced a finger along the knotted and braided handfasting cords, which had been carefully removed, and were draped in front of her on the white table cloth.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her husband _(how strange to call him that,_ she thought) walking toward her from where he had been wishing his brother Bill a good-night. She looked up and felt her heart flutter, her breath quickening.

With a bright smile, Ron held out his hand and cocked his head at the dance floor. “One last dance?”

She pretended to contemplate his request for a moment, biting her lip. “I suppose.”

Hermione placed hers into it and let him pull her up. His palm was cool and dry, and he looked so assured when he gave her a wink.

Glancing down at her bare feet, she had a fleeting thought to put back on the shoes she had just kicked off under the table. Too late, as Ron tugged her forward, past the table where George sat snogging Angelina. She opened her lips to protest that she needed her shoes, but the thought was swept away when he surprised her with a twirl. She laughed when he did it a second time, ending with her standing in an open space in front of the musicians.

“You’ll get me dizzy,” she admonished him with a swat to his chest. His outer dress robes were long since discarded, his white shirt was no longer crisp, and it had the top button loosened and the sleeves rolled above his elbows.

“If you fall, I’ll catch you,” he promised. “Today, tomorrow, forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a beta on this, so all mistakes are my own. Constructive criticism is welcome. As are well-wishes for Edie.


End file.
